the reptile-man rewrite
by Segwayman
Summary: no izuku insteed 2 oc's in one body. a demon and human hybrid hosting a klyntar, yeah this is called being O.P. also fem bakugou Discontinued
1. the powers of Gerben

'quirk' explained

**a/n hey any suggestions for guns please give'em**

subject: Gerben Mephisto

quirk: brutall

allows the user to:

emitter: conjure up fire in any shape, and channel eleltricity into a gauntlet like shape. the user is also capeable of opening portals.

transformation: allows the user to partally turn into reptiles, make reptile limbs normally not found in humans and fully transform into reptiles both extinct and allive.

further research shows that some abilities can combine if the user wishes to do so.


	2. episode 1

episode 1

**A/N hey this is a rewrite of the only other story I ever made. Also I'm Dutch with aa decent english vocabulary, but sometimes some Dutch words will slip through the cracks or the grammar is gonna be sscrewy, some swear words will be intentionaly Dutch, besides that no 'zuku instead he is replaced by my oc.**

* * *

"hey, yeah this is Gerben Mephisto, what am I doing you ask? well, being late for school of course, not by normal means oh no. what happened? wèèèèl, some rando tried to atack me and I knocked him out, took a little while. yeah yeh sure see ya at school katskumi."

'jezus fuck could almost say she likes me' **_'she could it's very probable with the badassery thats oozing of of you'_** says another voice. 'shut up death' "also te**_ath"_** onlookers would see a kid start to run before jumping and turning into a qaudrapedal monster with claws giant muscles and of course massive teath.

this creature is running and doing a little parcour before sliding to a stop before aldera junior high.

our protag stands on two legs while the creature from before starts melting into him and says that he is sorry towards a girl in front of him who in return says that he needs to get on time if he is going to be her sidekick. "wel kat I don't think that you would want that since you would have a killer working under you." Gerben said, "anyway let's go to class" **_"hell you two should run lik right the fuck now"_** "wow jesus still startles me" katsumi says while Gerben makes a portal to class.

* * *

*Gerben's POV

during class nothing notable happened but at the end of the day the teacher asked us who of us wanted to be heroes, bad move because immediimmediatly the entire class went wild. of course kat and I didn't go completly savage. when the class got calmed down kat did something was dumb and brave at the same time.

she climbed on her table and that they can only get jobs with busted D-lister even though there is a girl in our class with literall flamethrower hands wich i would put in the agency of a c lister at least but yeah the rest can basikley be clasified as D-lister material. but yeah the teacher anounced her aplication to U.A. jadajada anounced mine too, then someone did something very dumb, namely, he called us a power 'couple', wich ticked kat off, so she exploded the other girls desk. while I say (afterwords of course) "we are a team not a couple you un-educated patato" wich got a few laughs even from kat who normaly never laughs because of my insults, we went home with kat and with we I do mean Death and I. anyways we walk until a bottle falls on my head, kat kicks it for good mesure.

the a sysymbiot ripoff apears and tries to take kat as its host. to wich she lounges an explosion and i make guns from my symbiote and shoot 2 fire bullets on for each eye. we go home and i go play some doom get bored call kat to go to one of my training fascility and say that I'll be waiting for her there. she says that she'll be there in 5 minutes.

* * *

*katsumi's pov

I walk outside off my house and see a frail blond man with 2 giant bangs I help him out. he thanks me.

* * *

*allmights pov

this may be the one I have been looking for. I have got to ask. "tell me young one do you want to be a hero" she answered with a very determined yes "why then if i may ask" "well I have multiple reasons for one i wanted to be a hero since i was young and being the number one like allmight is my dream, but, head and shoulders above the rest is the fact that i want to show people not to be afraid when I'm around." she said and as I heard that i thought she would make a great succesor "tel me young one if there was a way to transfer a quirk to someone else and say allmight offered you his quirk would you take that chance?" I ask her and she said yes so I transformed into my muscle form.

* * *

*katsumi pov

"a-allmight what how what happened to you" he told me the story of OFA and AFO.

and his injury then he offered me his quirk and I said yes. then I went to train with Gerben.


	3. episode 2

episode 2

**a/n kkatsumi's mom was left by her dad who she doesn't even see as her dad anymore.**

* * *

after training with Gerben katsumi went to allmight at the beach wen allmight checked her muscles he said that she was already good to inherrit his quirk so he gave her a hair and told her to eat it. eventuly she did and after 10 months katsumi went to U.A. under recomendation. while Gerben still took the regular test here is how that went just the practical tho.

* * *

*Gerben pov

'you ready death' **_'hell fucking yeayeah bitch!' _**'like I would have thought that you'd say anything else' then present mic told us to enter so I did and when I saw a group of seven one pointers I went with fire just throwing it at them all of 'em. I went and saw someone pinned down by a 3 pointer so I created a sniper out of Death and shot it then took it of the bleu haired kid with engine legs. I helped him up when a 2 pointer apeared wich I shot with the sniper. after wich the engine dude startet rambling on about me having a sniper in a highschool exam an that heroes shouldn't use guns to wich I answeted with "dude in america there is the punisher and deadpool." and then he just gave up. anyways at the end of the entrance excam I had 100 is points wich is almost allmights record, but, the only thing I'm wondering is how well hulk woud have done.

* * *

timeskip 1st day of U.A. still Gerben pov

I walk outside and went to U.A. on my bike or rather chopper cause why not? I'm an anti-hero in training now I gotta learn how to look cool and boi do I look cool with a motor jacket on and of coorse black pants and a pair of sunglasses on when i get to U.A. i go in and get death to change my clothes into that of a U.A. uniform. I enter class 1A and I see kat sitting there in her custom order uniform half male half female. of course she likes pants more than a skirt, to wich I slightly chuckle this divolves into a full on laughing fit when i see the engine dude trying to confince her that this is "unacceptable" and "bad for U.A.'s reputation." when I get up I say "dude arguing to her about her uniform is a lost cause"

* * *

*tenya pov

The boy who saved me during the entrance exam told bakugou's uniform was a lost cause and that I should give up just like her middle school teachers. before I could sit down our homeroom teacher came in and I saw the boy who saved me completely fanboy over a man in a black shirt, the man introfuced himself as frank before he could finish however he was interupted by the boy wjo saved me " castle A.K.A. THE MOTHERFUCKING **_PUNISHER_**" I hear his voice get distorted and was about to ask about it when I hear castle-sensei say "great, ofcourse I get the class with a symbiote-host" to wich I remember my brother telling of his team-up with agent-venom.

* * *

*katsumi pov

after everyone except me and punisher-sensei leave I ask him wat his quirk is to wich he replied that he didn't have one and all he did to make criminals scared of him is training in not flinching from pain. tis just gave me a lot of respect for him. I mean I already got respect for him since he makes Gerben Mephisto fanboy and he doesn't think allmight lives up to his hype and calls him mister steroids. after the tests wich I came in 2nd place because of my new quirk, altough i can use it at high levels of strenght that doesn't mean I'm at allmight or hulk levels of strenght let alone sentry levels, anyway I tied with gerben on everything except the race bcause he can teleport and jumping because he can teleport and fly.

* * *

*Gerben pov

as I remember the test i remember katsumi having lightning surounding her and descide to ask. when I go to find katsumi some girl who has curly hair comes up to me and asks me what my girlfriend is called to wich i replie with "if you katsumi is my girlfrien then you are mistaken we are not dating speaking of katsumi do you know were she is i need to ask her something" "ooh are you asking her out" the pink horned girl said "what no are you sure you are horned and not horney 'cause i can't tell." "she is in class i believe names mina ashido" "thank you, Gerben maphisto is my name." I said goodbye and went on my way when i found katsumi she was in the classroom about somthing I didn't want to intrude so I shrugged it of and walked away but before i could get out of earshot I heard something about one for all. I went and listend in on them, I heard everything about that this evil fuckstick who was on the rise called all for one. when that was done I went away and called wade and logan why? well they told me about weapon 10 or X and that it was run by some muskitier obsessed fuck. told them about All for one and they would check up on it. that's mersanary speak for 'fuck off I'm not in de mood' any way when kat came out of the building I walked up to her and asked what the elektricity was she said something about a new part of her quirk. and I kinda didn't believe her since i just listening in on her and allmight but hey when the time's right she'll say it. "ok" was my response. "hey death play my jam" after wich death played 'your head will be mine' by JT music. and I went home on my bike.


	4. episode 3

episode 3

fight like hell fight like hell fight like hell

fight like heeeeell!! beware wat lies beneath your feet hollowed ground the demon sleeps I will uproot these evil seeds and us- **_we are the end, we are yo- _**"hello Gerben speakin" yeah mephi this is mina here" "alright never ever ever call me that again just call me Gerben but never call me mephi again." "okay but do you have free time at 17:00 p.m." yeah sure what gives" "well Iida and yaoyorozu decided the class should have a nice day out at 'la riouette'" "um okay i'll be ther I geuss" "good wear something fancy"

* * *

*Gerben pov

'weird eh, I could always add my money to the pile, not like the heir to mephisto inc. has an empty bank acount. or am I the ceo no wait that's gramps i'm the heir'.

* * *

*mina pov

"okay momo Gerben is on board" I said.

while momo told me that she got bakugou to go over there at 17:00

* * *

timeskip to 17:00 Gerben pov

'okay so where is the class' "Death do you know where they are" **_"nope"_** 'well thats no help?' I see kat walking towards me in a very pretty dress "oh so thats what happened" I say to wich katsumi asks "what do you mean and where is the rest of the class" "they set us up" "eh might as well make the most most of it and trick them tomorow" "thats a fun thing to do let's fuck with their expectations"

* * *

timeskip next day mina pov

I walk to school seeing bakugou ride on Gerbens bike holding onto him. so it went well I walk to the door of U.A. and get stopped by both Gerben and bakugou and they ask "why did you set us up" "you guys have known eachother since what I can only geuss is prepresschool and you 2 play off of eacother so well" I said

"jezus fucking christus zeg that doesnt mean you can just set us up on a date you know what lets just go inside"


	5. episode 4

episode 4

**a/n hey yeah katsumi isn't a complete dickwad 'cause thre was someone better with more power. the fact that my oc isn't overconfident is because has a gramps and dead parents yeah cliché I know but this oc has been in my head a long time and that along with guns an fire has been one very defining feature.**

* * *

timeskip to last period 3d pov

the class was waiting for their next lesson.

suddenly allmight comes through the door like a crazed drug fiend who is absolutaly stoned. "I AM HERE COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON" says allmight "oh great here comes mister steroids" Gerben says "why are Insulting the number one hero of japan?" Iida asks Gerben answers by saying 1 word "Sentry" Iida is confused who the sentry is to wich gerben replies with "the sentry is the definitive stronges hero ever maybe the hulk could come close to his level, but, the hulk can't reach it. what is sentry's power you ask nobody knows all we know is that he is powered by an entireentire dimension of 1.000.000 exploding suns. and that's why I lost respect for allmight, the worst part is he might not even be in the top 10." "oh'' the rest of the class says. they get on with the lesson and allmight puts them into teams.

**A****. Mephisto/Bakugou****B. Sato/Koda****C. hagakure/minetta****D. jirou / yoayorozu****J.**** kirishima/kaminari**

* * *

time skip to after all the teams got orginized Gerben pov

Almight explained what we're suposed to do and put us in teams. I'm with kat and on the villain team, we put the bomb on the roof.

* * *

timeskip to fight with team J 3d pov

Gerben charges at kirishima while he dodges the charge. while Gerben slides to a stop and turns around, he aims his arm and weird slime comes out. kirishima stood there in astonisment while he gets caught in the slime stream. "This is not manly dude." kirishima said. "what? does it look like I give a shit about fair play?" Gerben answered "anyways time to tie you up" Gerben said while tieing kirishima up in his own capture tape. meanwhile katsumi was battling kaminari, she uses her explosions to keep him from using his quirk. then she finaly got him stunned, so she used her special move, "**howitzer impact"** she yelled while dropping in on him, but he got to his scences in a nick of time. she ended in a hand stand to avoid crashing head first in to the flour. she then charged OFA to get to kaminari quiker and socked him wich knocked him out after that she tied him up. Allmight anounced the vilain team they where rated and the other battles happened.


	6. episode 5

episode 5

**A/n usj and more dialoge for Death. why very little diolige for the symbiote, well cause he's kinda difficult to write.**bus ride usj asui pov

"hey Mephisto I'm pretty blunt so if you have a problem with that please say so"

"no problem Tsu was it, I have to live with some slimy shithead's opinion on everything I do and don't do so I can handle another one of those." Gerben said, while he said that, a weird slime thing started apearing on his shoulder**_"what did you say" _**it said and Gerben replies so casualy, its probably just A part of his quirk, he said to the slime: "that you are a shithead, shithead"


	7. episode 6

episode 6

**A/N hey I thought about my story and realised that I fucked up with the USJ and class-rep. so I am just gonna roll with it.**

* * *

Gerben POV recovery girl's office

'oh fuck what happened, Death where are we.' **_'we're in recovery girl's office you where PTFO then they brought you here.'_**'oh yeah I passed out after disintegrating the giant bird on steroids, I need to watch out with giant plasma blasts.'

''oh God my head hurts, fuck... why is there a weight on my chest, and why can't I feel my legs!" **_"I am fucking with you dude relax." _**"also why is kat lying down on my legs" **_"da fuck if I know_**. **_I know as much as you_****_" _**. "crap, anyways I need to get out of bed. Death wanna get high tonight, nah never mind." **_"I was gonna ask you if this was gonna be one of those days but now I'm not sure anymore" _**"fuck off shithead, ptero-batman was one time." I noticed kat waking up and when she did she said: "how could you do that to me" "wait you as in just you no one else?" "can you take this seriously, I have been your best friend for years, sinc we where 4. and do you know why I kept being your friend when you did so much random things, because when I didn't have my quirk and you had yours you still hung out with me. so I learned to deal with it, but this just was too much for me. I am not fucking kidding here. I have gained a very high tolerance for your shit, but that shit of yours just hit the fucking fan." "I am going to be careful next time?" "you better or else" then she hugged me all I can say is Gerben .exe has stopped working. but my symbiote decided that wasn't enough punishment no he decided I should hug her back so he fucking forced me into the most uncomfortable hug of my existence. after the hug I got out of bed burned the hospitalgowhospital gown and made my uniform out of Death, but he decided I needed to show of my abs, kat was blushing like a madman. after Death finally makes the upper portion of my uniform we go to class. then mr.castle walks in and tells us about the sports festival.

he informs us we still need a class-rep. and that we're going to vote for them, I voted for tenya and some people voted for me. I tie with momo, while tenya becomes class-rep I forfeit because I don't wan't big responsibility nor am I suited for it I mean I basbasicley aspire to be a legal serial killer... anyway after that transpires we go through school and then go home.

* * *

time skip still Gerben POV

well start of the sports festival and the first round is or rather was a obstacle race. welp let's let everyone through first, everyone went through the gate after wich I lazely walk through it to and open up a portal to the end of the course so I won

* * *

time skip to battles 'cause he already was first in cavalry battle. reader POV.

Gerben was chosen to fight against todoroki, they walkedwalked into the arena, they looked at each other and as midnight cracks her whip we hear "FIGHT" from the speaker and see Gerben double over in laughter and say that he's sorry and couldn't resist. midnight says that they're ready to fight. it started with todoroki engulfing Gerben in ice, midnight was about to call todoroki the winner but, Gerben lit himself ablaze and started walking out of the ice, once outside he said: "play fatalities part 2" while earbuds were getting plugged in. and ran at todoroki and kicked him in his side wich sent him into the wall. gerbens matches went like this except katsumi he just opened a portal below her and made her land outside the ring.


	8. episode 7

**A/N**** I kinda don't know where ryukyo's internship is, so imma place it somewhere in hosu just far away enough that endeavor can show up and fuck up stain so don't expect him to burn up because fire bullets.**

* * *

after the sportsfestival the students got intern-ships.

* * *

Gerben POV

'jesus fuck, death are you nervous to. 'cause I don't know if we get any internships' **_'dude the fuck, we got first and with our powers we probably are gonna get scouted ryukyo.' _**'yeah you're right what right do I have to be fucking nervous.' we reach the school, enter and go to class. after everyone else comes in, no doubt talking about either the sportsfestival or the internships, mr.castle walks in and goes on to say that we need to pick internships, and shows who got wich internship. when I see mine I immediately pick ryukyo's internship since mr.castle didn't scout me, and ryukyo can turn into a dragon.

* * *

timeskip to hero name choosing same POV

midnight is gonna help us with hero names. yuuga dicided that his hero name need to be a ffucking sentence midnight tried to shorten it, until mr.castle stepped in and said "do something light related, 1, 2 or at most 3 words, no sentences." after wich mina got the hero name alien-queen and everyone found that a good name, aside from midnight.

(names are the same except mina and yuuga) at the end only Kat Yuuga and I where left. kat went first and chose the name -the dynamite hero: ground-zero-.

after that I went I walk to the front of the classroom and show the front of my sign wich says -the demonic hero: Reptile-man-

as I show my sign I say "our hero names will be the demonic hero: reptile-man, and The living armory: death" as I say that last part I turn the sign around, after wich I get death to cover me in our teath form.

* * *

after that transpires the day goes on as normal and then we go back home.

**A/N yuuga's name is "the sparkling hero: neutron star" why neutron star you ask well because he looked up stars on wikipedia **


End file.
